Adventures in Tech Crew
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: This is what happens when a Sophomore goes a LITTLE in too deep when she has a crush on a Senior during tech crew. One-Shot unless something more happens that would add to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... This is one of my favorite stories I think... I wrote it behind the scenes of a play I'm working on in my school's tech crew where today, I got hit in the eye by one of the actors... Anyway... 100% true. (Unless my memory screwed my over in the conversations...)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Danny's a senior, I'm merely a sophomore. He was one of Liam's best friends back when we were kids. He's always been this tall, stalky kid, but in a goofy, nerdy, fun way. I have a crush on him... but here's how THAT panned out.

How could I not after we were texting a few nights ago...

'_Word around the techies is someone likes you._' I sent nervously

'_Oh?_' He replied instantly. '_Who's thaaaaaat._'

'_Depends... 1. Are you currently single?_'

'_Nope._'

"Darn," I said under my breath as I visibly frowned. But I replied, '_Then I'm not telling._'

_'Whaaaaasat._'

I bit my lip as I composed, '_If you're not single, then what's the point?_'

'_I'm currrriousssssssss_'

'_No_'

'_Yes_'

'_What's the point. Even if you weren't dating someone else, I doubt you'd like... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... me._' I knew I was downing myself, but I always do. It's not unusual for me.

'_I probably would like you if I wasn't dating someone right now._' I was taken aback by his affirmation, and replied in an instant.

'_I doubt it._'

'_I would!_'

'_Why?_' I bit my lip gently, but nervously.

'_You're cute in all senses of the word!_' I tinted a soft ribbon pink color.

'_Lies!_' It was a simple reply, but I still downed myself.

'_Truths_' he replied. I smiled softly, but it faded and I sent my next text.

'_How?_'

'_You just aaaaaaare._' I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't for a while. The next evening, we were texting again.

'_Have a good time at tech?_'

'_Yes I did, you?_'

'_It was kinda boring spending the day painting, but it was okay._'

'_Eh. It gets that way but its gotta get done_'

'_I know. But I feel so... doubted when that's all I do._' I told him.

'_Don't. Everyone paints at some point._' He assured me as if I didn't know already.

'_I know._'

'_:/_'

'_Why that face? :(_'

'_Because you seem sad, I dunno._'

'_I'm just sick of being treated like a little kid._' I admitted.

'_By who?_'

'_Everyone._'

'_Do I do the same thing?_'

'_A little._' I bit my lip gently as I pressed send.

'_How so?_'

'_I don't know. Everyone makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. When I hug you, I feel like I'm not supposed to be._' My nervousness increased with every text.

'_Why? I like hugs a lot._'

'_I just feel like you don't like them from me.'_

'_I do like them from you. Yours are the best I've gotten in a while!_' I blushed brightly and smiled for a second before once again shooting myself down.

'_Lies!_'

'_Truths!_'

'_How?_'

'_They're just nice I guess._'

'_I doubt it._'

'_They are!_'

'_I don't believe you. :(_'

'_How can I make you believe it?_'

'_Idk. If you can think of anything, don't tell me, just do whatever you think of._' What did I expect? For him to just to come up to me at tech crew the next day, hug me, pick me up, and spin me? I really doubt it.

'_Okay._'

'_Good luck.'_ I told him. _'It's taken Valerie MONTHS to convince me I'm 'beautiful' or 'pretty' and I still silently doubt it._'

'_Well I think you are too. So there._' I blushed again.

'_I don't believe you._' I said.

'_I figured you would say that._'

'_Yeah_'

'_:/_' I winced barely at the face.

'_Why?_'

'_Why the face you mean?_'

'_Yeah._'

'_Because its true!_'

'_Nope_'

'_Yep._'

'_No_'

'_Oh yes._'

'_I call BS._' I told him laughing silently to myself.

'_I uncall that._' I raised an eyebrown.

'_You can't._'

'_I just did._'

'_I'm still not, though._' I said putting myself down for the millionth time.

'_but you are._'

'_Nope_'

'_Yep._'

'_Why do you tell me I am even thiugh you have a girlfriend?_' I'd been curious for a while.

'_Because its the truth?_' I was a little set on edge because he used a question mark.

'_No._'

'_Yes!_'

'_No, but thanks for trying, I guess._'

'_I'll keep trying too._'

'_Thanks, I think._'

'_You're welcome._'

The next day, I stood on the catwalk above the auditorium when the thoughts occurred to me, 'I'm six feet tall, and afraid of heights. What am I DOING?' I heard his voice moments after I heard a group of girls discussing going to a fabric store.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," his voice cut through the air. A few minutes later a girl came into the RMA.

"Who's on the catwalk," she asked?

"Sam and me," the boy next to me replied.

"Can I come to the fabric store," I asked.

"Get your butt down here," she yelled. I hurried down and outside, but they were gone. 'There goes my chance to hang out with Danny,' I thought as I let out a small sigh, 'maybe another car's still here.' I texted him quickly.

'_Where's everyone who's going to the fabric store?_'

'_I don't know, haha_'

'_Well, they disappeared. :(_'

'_The car is gone, lol_' I raised an eyebrow quizzically as I replied.

'_You still at the school, or gone?_' No reply. He, Valerie, and the main guy in charge, Ben, walked through the door having just been at the grocery store buying soda, chips, and iced tea. I wanted to face palm my stupidity.

Ben walked away a few minutes later and I picked up my sweatshirt. I took some money from the pocket. And put it in mine.

"You guys wanna come with me to get a soda from the vending machines," I asked the two teens in front of me.

"Yeah," Valerie said, "we can go and watch Michael too." She always enjoyed watching the guys do the odd jobs, in this case, Michael was replacing the pool projector. Danny nodded and smiled as he folded the empty Doritos bag in his hand.

He threw it away as soon as we exited the Raymond Moore Auditorium, or better known 'RMA' in our school. After that, me, he, and for a part of the time, Valerie linked arms happily as we walked. I got to the machine and pressed the button for the drink I wanted.

'**S-O-L-D-O-U-T**' it spelled. I quickly chose a different soda and pressed the button. It was still in stock. I inserted my $5 bill into the slot, but it got continually rejected. I walked towards the food vending machine.

"Sam, let me see your money for a second," he said. He tried putting it in a different machine and pressing the 'return change button,' but the money got rejected. I put it into the machine. "Do either of you want anything," I asked.

"If you buy me pop tarts, I'll pay you back," Valerie told me. I smiled and typed in D-5 for her pop tarts. I took my 3 dollar coins and 3 quarters out of the machine and walked back. I got my orange crush and opened it as we walked over to the microwaves to look for a napkin for Valerie. My soda exploded on me and Danny. I blushed and he just laughed. I walked over to the nearest trash can and let it explode there.

There was a pizza box on top and Danny opened it. There were 3 slices of the six initial left of the thin-crust cheese pizza from the only recyclo-vegetarian place in town. He picked up a slice and took a bite. I followed suit without hesitation having not had lunch today... Or breakfast for that matter.

Valerie picked up the last and placed her pop tarts back in the foil. We ate as we walked down the main stais case.

"I can see Michael's shoes," Valerie told us.

"I can see Michael," Danny said in reply. We walked down and just awkwardly stood staring for a few minutes until he walked through and entered the pool area.

We walked back to the RMA. Danny sat in his usual sound booth, Valerie swiped the seat next to him, and I was just on the end. Valerie got up after a minute to talk to Michael about him taking her home, so I moved over and pointed to a button.

"What does this do," I asked Danny.

"Watch this," he said. He smiled at me and held the button as he spoke into a headset. He stopped speaking and just made sounds. He stopped and I smiled. "Wanna hear a song I wrote," he offered. I was taken aback by this fact but nodded. He pressed a button and a two and a half second beep played.

"That's the best song I've ever heard," I told him, "by far." He smiled. He went to the bathroom then Valerie came back for a second to say she was leaving. She left before he came back. "Val left," I told him.

"Oh," he said, "okay." He sat next to me. We started to talk as he texted his sister 'who' 'what' 'when' 'where' 'why' and 'how' as she tried to convince him to take her to the library. "You're a dork," he laughed after a while.

"You're a-dork-able," I said smirking barely.

"You're adorable," he said smiling gently. I blushed.

"No," I said, "I'm not."

"Yes," he told me, "you are."

"No," I refused, "I'm not adorable, or cute, or pretty, or beautiful, or anything along those lines."

"Sam," he said, "you are." I looked away from his shining blue eyes barely covered by his glasses.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"How," he asked?

"What?"

"Who?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"Where?"

"There," he told me.

"What," I laughed.

"How can I convince you how pretty you are," he asked. I thought for a second.

"I may have an idea," I told him.

"Tell me," he said quickly.

"No," I replied faster. After about 10 minutes of this, I leaned back onto the chair and stretched a little.

"Tummy," he said placing a hand on my stomach. I tried my best to not feel self-conscious.

"Did you just say 'Tummy'," I laughed lightly. He nodded.

"I did earlier, too. I was hoping you wouldn't notice." I blushed. "Tell me," he said again.

"No," I say simply.

"Why not," he asked?

"You'll hate me," I say.

"I won't. I'm incapable of hate except for one person, but that was only because he tried choking me to death," he told me. I winced inaudibly, "see, we're not that different." I mentioned to him that I was almost choked to death briefly a week before. I ruffled my fingers through his soft, jet black hair.

"I like your hair," I told him. He glanced up at me. I added, "your eyes are a nice shade of blue. I like them." I brushed his hair gently to the side away from his face.

"I like YOUR FACE," he said in a way that sounded like an insult, but was actually nice. I smiled. "Tell me," he said.

"No," I laughed.

"Fine. I'll just keep texting you tell me until you do."

'_Tell me._'

"And now I only have one percent battery left," he chuckled.

'_No._' I replied. His phone beeped. He picked it up glanced at the screen which said 'Sam Manson iMessage'. He locked it and placed it back down.

"I know it says no, so why bother waste my last of the battery." He let out an exasperated sigh. I stood up and picked up my now empty soda bottle.

"I'm going to go recycle this. Want me to take yours too," I asked trying to avoid more awkwardness. He nodded. I picked up him empty sprite bottle. "Wanna come with?" He stood up.

"Tell me," he told me again. I shook my head and bit my lip gently, yet nervously.

"N-Not here," I said in a hushed tone. He followed me out of the RMA, and I saw a recycling bin.

'Darn,' I thought silently not letting the emotion spread to my face. I placed the bottles in.

"Tell me," Danny said again.

"No," I repeated for what I felt to be the thousandth time. I walked across the lobby area and asked, "Do you even know what you want me to tell you?"

"Uh... Not really," he said running the back of his neck nervously. I thought, 'I'M SAVED!' He spoke again, "Oh right. You were gonna tell me how I can convince you you're beautiful."

"Yeah," I say nervously as I backed away slowly. He leaned over me as I stood in the corner.

"Tell me," he said again.

"You know what it is," I told him.

"How," he asked?

"Well... Maybe you don't KNOW what it is, but you can figure it out easily if you think back to our conversation the first night we texted," I explained to the blue eyed boy standing over me. He thought about it for a second and in that second, I slipped out from his intense, yet soft gaze.

I made it around the corner to the other doorway of the RMA before he cut me off with his hand and stood back over me.

"Tell me," he said this time with a slight smirk on his face. I blushed.

"Figure it out," I told him.

"I think I did," he replied, "I just want you to tell me it first."

"No," I said. I moved around him away from the RMA to a hallway.

"Tell me," he said again.

"I... Uh... I can't... Phrase it," I stammer out with difficulty.

"If you can't tell me, then text me," he said. He cornered me in a doorway. I slipped from under his arm. I made my way around the small door step and near a window. He got to the other side and started walking towards me. I whipped out my phone and looked at him.

"Don't come any closer," I told him. He stopped for a second.

"Why?"

"I'm going to text you the answer. Go back to the edge of the window," he took a large step back and stood for a second. I moved everything in my sweatshirt pockets to my jacket pockets and took it off.

"Ohh... You're taking off your jacket. This is going to be intense," he said. I blushed and looked at my phone, then at him. He took out his phone. I typed the message quickly and hesitated in sending it. "I only have one percent of battery left. You may want to hurry a bit." I sent it, turned around and ran as fast as I could up a set of stairs. His phone died as I sent the message.

'_Kiss me to convince me._' It took him a minute to reply, but during my walk from my math classroom on the second floor, to my brother's locker, to the next floor up, my locker and around... That minute felt like an eternity.

'_Where?_' I came up with the response that made sense, but would annoy him.

'_What?_' It made sense. His 'where' could have had two possible interpretations. Where do I want the kiss as on lips, cheek, nose, etc. or where in the school do I want the kiss.

'_No seriously where._'

'_I know. Seriously, what do you mean by where?_'

'_Where do I kiss you?_' I was taken aback. Was he serious, or was he just playing me on? I realized that I had managed to make it down 3 flights of stairs to the basement while I texted and I now stood across from my second period Graphic Design classroom. I sat on the ground for a second.

'_It was a stupid idea. Forget I mentioned it._'

'_Answer the question._'

'_I'm just going to say, forget about it, you have a girlfriend. And leave it at that._' I hoped he'd get the clue of where I wanted the kiss.

'_Answer the question please._' I sighed.

'_Lips. Just forget about it, though._'

'_Where are you?_' I cringed and repressed my tears as I replied.

'_Does it matter_' I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

'_Where are you_' I could tell he was serious and I didn't want to make him even more angry than I was convinced I had already made him. I walked towards a corner of the  
basement I knew people rarely ever went to. There were chairs sporadically placed through the staircase where I planned to sit and wait, so I decided against it.

'_Basement._' Then he stopped the replies. I tried to find a hiding place near that staircase, but I sighed and began walking when I gave up.

I glanced down the first hall as I walked past and there, a mere few seconds after I had texted him, he managed to move from the sound booth on the second floor, through  
the RMA, and down the secret staircase. Danny stood there as a slight glow radiated around his silhouette from the gleam of the doorway. He saw me and I think he made eye contact with me for a second, but I'm not positive.

I ran to the nearest staircase as fast as I could and just stood there behind the door. I heard his keys, ugly doll, and flashlight attached to his belt loop clatter together as he drew nearer and nearer slowly. I contemplated running away, but I can't will myself to. He came up to the door and we made eye contact.

He came around the door and I looked away and looked down trying to resist from being sad.

"Sammy," he whispered placing his firm, yet gentle hands on my face, "look at me." I resisted him moving my face. "Sammy, seriously."

'Better sooner than later,' I decided mentally before giving in and stopping resisting. With no warning, or build up, or anything, he kissed me. It was strong, but still soft as his firm lips pressed against mine. My eyes closed happily as I kissed back lightly. After the kiss, I leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"Do you mind if we sit somewhere and talk," I asked him? He smiled generously and extended his arm for me to link arms with him. He walked me down the hall I had seen him and led me to a room between the auditorium, and the school's theater. Not really a 'room,' just a fire escape hallway.

I sat against a wall and he sat next to me holding my hand, after a while, we shifted positions so we were lying down, cuddling.

After a while I decided 'this can't get more awkward' and asked him, "Where do you live? Not in a creepy way, just like North Amity Park, South Amity Park, Amityville, or Gnoland."

"You know where Phantom Elementary is," he asked? I nodded. "I live near there." I was wrong when I thought this couldn't get more awkward, I learned this when I spoke again.

"I live like… down the street," I told him.

"Yeah," he said, "I know where you live." Saying that can probably be vaguely awkward.

We decided to leave the room at around 7:30, we didn't end up checking the time until 7:35, so we decided 7:45. We checked at 7:52 so we decided 8:00. I sat up a few minutes later and curled my knees to my chest. He placed his hands on my face like he had before he kissed be. And I cringed barely and looked away.

"What's wrong," he asked. I allowed him to move my face back towards him. I looked past his glasses into his deep blue eyes.

"W-When you put your hands on my face like that, I feel like you're going to kiss me again," I answered him nervously.

"Do you want me to," he asked coolly. I nodded barely.

"Kinda," I whispered. He kissed me again. This time, I was ready and kissed back trying to extend the kiss for as long as I could which only was for about 30-45 seconds.

We walked past a box of pizza after we left the small room at 8:00 sharp. He saw the box and opened it.

"If there was pizza in there, this would've been perfect," he said smiling gently at me. We walked up to the RMA, and I turned toward a staircase to go up to the next floor.

"What are you doing," he asked me. I thought quickly. 'Our sweatshirts are down here... Aren't they? Don't look like an idiot.'

"Your phone is in the booth," I replied at a steady pace believeably.

"Right," he said smiling, "forgot about that." We bounded up the stairs and made our way back to the sound booth. He unplugged his phone and picked it up seeing he had a new text from another techie, and his mom. He texted his mom to come pick him up, then quickly told the other techie that yes, he's still at the school.

We walked out into the crisp, mid-autumn air and parted after a lingering hug. He stood on the steps leading to the RMA as I began my short expedition home.

"Wanna walk me home," I asked half-jokingly.

"I don't know," he began, "I only have about 5 minutes."

"Yeah," I laughed lightly, "two minutes there, two back."

"Sure," he said happily. I held his hand as we walked to my house.

"Aren't you nervous about walking home alone in the dark everyday," he asked?

"Yes," I answered sarcastically, "I'm petrified of walking the 2 minute walk home from school in what may be the safest, richest town in the country at about 8:30 at night."

"Oh, right," he began, "it's only 8:30, I thought it was like... 10:30." He walke me to the door and hugged me. I hugged him tightly in response.

"One last kiss for the road," I asked hopefully in a whisper.

"Anything for you," he said before kissing me lightly one last time.

* * *

**Wish me luck at my first tech show this weekend!  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy, y'all. I'm in Texas for Thanksgiving with my family.

* * *

I've been gettin' some questions about Danny's girlfriend.

She and Danny are still together. She lives in another state, halfway across the USA. It drives Sam CRAZY! He has a gifriend, then he decides to hold Sam's hand at random times, and at the production they just put on, he laid down with her. *insert mixed signals here*

* * *

I'll update some other stories later, or Sunday.

Peace, Love, Phantom,

PhantomPhan67

:D :P


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is just... awful, I know. It's really pointless...**

* * *

Friends. That's all we were, if even that. It was just so complicated. After that kiss, things just became awkward. I sat on the chair next to him as he gaff taped his green folder back together. It was falling apart in his hands.

"Why don't you get a new one," I asked? I was never one to buy something new, but if it's necessary, I don't mind. "Heck, I'll even get you a new one." He chuckled softly, but said nothing for a minute.

"I like gaff taping," he said simply. I shrugged understandingly. I went to the hall to the locker I'd been using for a few weeks, his. I put away my French book, math spiral, and French workbook. I went to history, dance, and math, nothing happening. I went to the locker and got my French stuff before going home. I sighed and walked out of the store.

I walked my usual 30 second route home boredly tossing my books between my two hands. I saw a bit of black on the usually purple binding of my workbook and I looked at it. The part where I began to tear it in half angrily had been gaff taped closed. I smiled as I knew it could only be Danny.

I kept it in his locker and he likes gaff taping, it just made sense. I blushed, took a quick picture of it and sent it to him with a simple text of, 'thanks.'

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. Next one will be a lot better. **

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this one's an ACTUAL chapter as opposed to the last one. **

* * *

"Tuck, I need a list, like we did last year. Who I should ask to the turnabout dance," I asked? It was what everyone was talking about in our school these days. It's the dance where the girls ask the guys. We compile a list of the guys I should ask and I ask at least half of them, get rejected by all.

"Can I have a candy cane," he asked reaching for one.

"No," I said, "okay, if you make me a list, I'll give you one." He nodded understandingly. "I'll meet you by your Environmental Studies room, before 5th period. He smiled and went upstairs to his English room as I went down to my French. I was impatient first period reviewing. Second period while I was making a cube. Third period while I was BLASTING music in my headphones as I sat in my seat writing an outline for my essay. Most of all, I was entirely anxious in Biology; taking my Photosynthesis test.

I don't know why I was so anxious; I already knew that the first guys from the list were going to be Danny B, Danny F, and Jake. I finished my test impossibly early, leading me to the assumption that I failed, but that's not the point right now. I ran across the second floor to meet Tucker.

"List," I asked simply?

"I'm just going to tell you," he said as my brother stood less than 5 feet away.

"I need a physical list," I told him.

"No, I'm just going to tell you, then you give me a candy cane," I sighed.

"First, Danny," I nodded, "but Valerie might be asking him… the other Danny, y'know F. Fenton." I blushed and our friend Bella walked past. "Bells," he said obviously fishing for names. She heard her name and stood next to him. I sighed.

"Bella, will you go to turnabout with me," I asked?

"No," she laughed lightly. I signaled Tucker to continue.

"Jake," he suggested, "before you say yes or no to that idea, he's right behind you." I glanced over my shoulder and he was walking my way down the hall to get to the Environmental Studies class he takes with Tucker. I blushed and looked back at my friend. "Or, if you get totally rejected. And this is purely just a back-up back-up back-up back-up, if you're really that desperate, Liam." He pointed at my brother who was standing close by leaning on a locker opposite me.

"Liam, wanna go to turnabout with me," I asked?

"No," he said. I shrugged.

"Okay, so that leaves me with Danny, Danny, and Jake," I sighed, "this should be interesting."

I went to lunch thinking, 'who should I ask, I don't really want to go with Jake… I mean, he's really nice, but I don't know. How am I supposed to choose between the two 'Dannys'. I mean, Danny Fenton is a senior and he's awesome. Really nice, sweet, can make me laugh, but he has a girlfriend. Danny Billou, though, is in my grade and in two of my classes, so I see him more often, but is that really a good thing? Plus, there's that whole thing with Jessica… I don't know.'

I went to lunch and saw Jake. He asked for a candy cane and I accidentally almost broke his hand as he reached for one.

"You hurt me," he announced, "You're not my friend anymore!" He said this a lot. I hugged him softly and he hugged back and we both knew that it's okay; we'll survive this small snag. I saw Danny F and went up to him.

"There's a present on the table, will you give it to Vanessa for me," I asked him? He nodded. I quickly bought lunch and walked past him and her walking down the hall to the RMA as a part of tech crew. The present was her 'Secret Santa' gift. It was a tan scarf with sparkles. I entered the RMA and went upstairs.

Danny went to the sound booth and after a while I went to him and said a simple. "Thanks for giving her the present." He smiled.

"I want to see it," he announced standing up. He walked towards the door.

"Can I has hug," I asked. I hated saying it like this because of the improper grammar, but I didn't mind. I was asking for a hug, not for him to sign a legal document. He hugged me tightly. I hugged him happily and I was nervous as I quickly spoke. "Want to go to turnabout with me?"

"Maybe," he said simply. I expected a no.

"Really maybe," I asked? He nodded.

"It's possible," he said smiling.

"B-But you have a girlfriend," I said sadly.

"Turnabout's two months away," he said fiddling with a piece of equipment. "Who knows what will happen between now and then?" He shot me a quick grin and left the room without another word.

* * *

**Thoughts?  
Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


End file.
